


Let's Get Even

by marinacrrl16 (orphan_account)



Category: British Youtubers, Finn Harries - Fandom, Harries, Youtubers, youtube - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 21:37:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/marinacrrl16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn Harries is an old family friend, and the sexual tension is blaring between him and Maya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Get Even

I had known Finn for quite a while, my little sister and Emmy were great friends, so it was pretty normal for us to hang out together, and with Jack as well.

I had always had a bit of a crush on Finn, ever since I met him, honestly. Jack was pretty good looking as well, and really sweet, don’t get me wrong. But there was something about Finn that had caught my eye since the beginning.

We met properly last year, at my sister’s birthday party, she had a sleepover and invited a couple of friends over to our house. I was sitting in the kitchen counter drinking some tea, and changing my theme on Tumbrl, tweaking with the HTML code, when he sat next to me. I knew he and Jack were pretty big on YouTube, and I watched every single video, some were good, some I thought could be better, but nonetheless, I loved all of them.

He was sitting next to me as he poured himself a cup of tea, when he said “You have a Tumblr? I had no idea! What is it?”.

I was hesitant to answer him, I didn’t want him to think I was obsessed with him or anything, so I acted like I hadn’t heard him, and ignored the question.

He waited for a while, but then he couldn’t keep himself quiet and looked over my shoulder at my url “my-secret-garden-key nice, I’ll follow you and you can brag about it to your followers”

I felt like that was a pretty pretentious thing to say, so I turned away from him, not very happy about what he had just said.

He was looking at his phone, and after a while he said “I see you like our videos?”

Instantly, I blushed, realising he had been looking at my blog. And said “Yeah”

He hesitated at first but then asked if I liked him or Jack better, and I said him, because after all, we were closer, Jack was always spending time with Ella, and I didn’t see him very often as he was always out with friends as well, but Finn was always more present, he even invited me a couple of times to help him film some videos. I always denied, there was a good amount or sexual tension between us, and I always felt it very present.

He smiled then, and said “Well, I like you better than Claire” which was my little sister. I laughed and nudged at his shoulder.

He hugged me slightly and said “We should see each other more often, don’t you think?”.

"Yeah".

He grinned and whispered in my ear “I would love to see you in your pyjamas again, by the way”.

I blushed and covered up with a blanket I had carried down with me from my room. My pyjamas were really short shorts and a tiny tank top since my room was always burning up, even burring the winter, and I slept with a huge comforter, so I guess my outfit wasn’t very appropriate.

I laughed his cheeky comment off, and asked him if he was here to pick up Emmy, he responded instantly “I beat Jack over to the car because I wanted to see you so bad” and bit his lip trying to look sexy, and not failing at all.

I was losing my mind with him right in front of me making all those flirty comments, so I quickly got up my chair, and took his hand, guiding him upstairs.

"Are you taking me to your bedroom Maya?" he said with a huge grin on his face.

"No, I’m taking you to your sister" but who says that’s never gonna happen Finn? I thought, maybe soon we’ll be together in my room, or yours, in any case.

"I can tell you’re dreaming about doing it, and you really want to Maya, stop pretending".

"Oh shut up" I said as I opened the door to my sister’s room.

Emmy was there, as well as Claire, Sarah and Kate, they were all sitting around my sister’s bed talking and whispering.

"Finn is here to pick up Emmy, Claire. Say goodbye".

Claire quickly went up to Emmy and gave her a tight hug, as Finn took the opportunity to whisper in my ear “I can’t wait to kiss you good bye, love”.

I blushed, turned around and pushed him slightly with my hands on his chest. He acted quickly, and took my wrists pulling me to him, kissing my neck slightly, just a really quick peck right under my jawline.

I pushed back instantly, afraid my sister or her friends had seen what had just happened, but as I turned around I didn’t see any differences, Claire was still with Emmy with their backs to us, talking quietly, while Sarah and Kate were doing their nails sitting on the floor.

Finn whispered in my ear “Next time, i’ll leave you with a reminder” while touching the spot were he had kissed me just a few seconds ago.

I wasn’t planning on giving him an advantage over me, making me look weak towards his actions and I had a plan for letting him know he wasn’t in control.

Claire and Emmy walked with us outside, and just after Emmy got in Finn’s car, and Claire disappeared up the stairs, Finn pulled me to him by the waist and kissed me roughly.

Now was my chance. I bit his lip and smiled against his mouth as he laughed against mine and pulled back.

He held me by the waist as he planted a big kiss on my cheek and whispered “I can’t wait to see you again babe, I want us to get even.

He then got on his car and waved goodbye, winking at me.


End file.
